


Hugs are neat

by Dannidorina



Series: RvB Fluff Week 2018 [1]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Blue base shenanigans, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, MAJORLY IMPLIED TUCKINGTON, fluff?, its for fluff week but it’s more hurt/comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 09:26:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14102403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dannidorina/pseuds/Dannidorina
Summary: Caboose has always given hugs, but when was the last time he recieved one?





	Hugs are neat

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt submitted by Sarasona1205 on tumblr: “Caboose being a complete bean with Tucker and Wash? Like he basically loves his family so much”
> 
> THIS IS THE INTRO PIECE TO THE ART COMING SOON - CHAPT 2 (That’s where the real fluff is <3) I just really wanted to write and intro to a fluffy family pic :D

Caboose was known for his hugs, whether it was in a positive light, or a negative one. Tucker remembered being hugged by Caboose right after “giving birth” to Junior and the scars on his abdomen aching in response, but he also remembered being comforted by Caboose when it seemed like he had just lost Wash to a cruel and unforgiving world in their first battle against Locus. Wash remembered Caboose sneaking up on him when he first joined the blues and giving him “surprise hugs”, which nearly made him lose his shit everytime and bodyslam him into the floor, but he definitely remembered having an Epsilon-induced flashback to a woman he never met, and Caboose helping him take deep breaths to soothe him out of it. When Church was around, he was definitely annoyed by the constant hugging Caboose inflicted on him due to their best friend status, but he also remembered the days when all he wanted was to feel touched, and Caboose was there with open arms. Every single blue team member-excluding Butch Flowers-was both equally annoyed and reliant on Caboose’s hugs. It wasn’t until after Chorus, however, did they truly realize how much they meant to them.

They had just gotten their new bases from Kimball, the large apartment-style complexes towered over the crew intimidatingly. At first, moving in was an unnatural and tedious process. The reds and blues were still on edge from their battle on Chorus, Sarge was hopelessly depressed, Carolina wouldn’t settle down, and Caboose was... different. The blues knew about Caboose’s depressed quirks, how he would walk around the base outwardly speaking his emotions and complaining, but Caboose had fallen silent. The team would find him places he shouldn’t be able to reach, like a rafter in one of the larger rooms in the base, a ledge on a nearby mountain, and a windowframe on the outside of the building from a window that couldn’t be opened. Caboose would find a way up, curl into a ball, and just sit there. Wash was the first to fully realize Caboose’s sudden change in character.

“He’s not usually like this, though,” Wash explained, flabbergasted, “I’ve never heard him this quiet or this sad before.”

“Dude, shut up, it’s 4 am.” Tucker groaned from next to him, curling closer to the larger man’s warmth, “Just come back to sleep.”

“I’m just worried, maybe someone showed him the tape? I don’t know who fucking would, but I can’t think of another explanation,” Wash responded, falling into Tucker’s pull and laying back down. The tape in particular was the one the Epsilon unit had left for the reds and blues. Except, Epsilon must have not known that at the very end of the tape, when he died, the recording would follow with him a few extra seconds. Wash doubted that Epsilon wanted the crew to see his death, but it was recorded just for a second on the tape, and it was painful to watch. Just before the footage cut out, Epsilon’s figure burst into a volley of fragments. Almost immediately, the gang decided not to show Caboose, who was sitting outside the war room, completely oblivious to the conversation inside. No one had the guts to tell him Epsilon was dead dead.

So what was this sudden change in attitude?

In the morning, Wash woke up at 6:30 on the dot, as his body was accustomed to. He shook himself loose of the tight grip Tucker had on him, and slipped into his Kevlar. Piece by piece, he attached his gunmetal armor, but opted out his helmet for breakfast. Without a sound to disturb his partner, he left the room. Except, Tucker always had a way of knowing when Wash was gone.

Washington walked through the hallways of their base to the dining hall, trying to make as little noise on the linoleum until he reached the carpeted eating center. When he arrived, he was surprised to find Caboose sitting at one of the tables, staring at a mug of cocoa with a thousand-yard stare.

“Caboose?” Washington asked softly, moving towards him. Once Caboose had looked up from his drink, his eyes aching with pain and realization, Wash knew. No one had shown him the video, he had figured it out for himself. Church wasn’t there, and he had no clue where he was, and that wasn’t just sad. That was death.

Washington swooped forward, his body reacting before his mind could, and embraced Caboose in the largest hug he had ever given. He was never one for touching, but for Caboose, he’d make an exception. As he was hugging Caboose, who wasn’t saying a word, Wash felt another set of arms being placed around Caboose and himself. He looked up to find Tucker, still in his PJs and half asleep.

“Hey guys…” Caboose choked out, “thank you.” The blue team remained there for what seemed like hours, comforting and hugging Caboose. When they finally pulled away, Caboose looked more cheerful than before, cracking a small smile.

“You guys are the best family ever.”


End file.
